It's A Marvelous World
by Project X-Over
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes travel to the past so Calvin can get information for a school report so he can relax all weekend. The two arrive in Stormalong harbor and meet Flapjack, K'nuckles, and Bubbie. Unfortunately Calvin and Hobbes' arrival has been seen by an old adversary of Flajack, K'nuckles, and Bubbie...
1. To The Past!

On a Friday afternoon in a the bedroom of a child an anthropomorphic tiger laid on a bed reading a comic book with a pile of comic books next to him.

Before the tiger could read more the tiger suddenly sensed something. He immediately dropped the comic and ran downstairs.

At the front door of the house a six-year old boy with spiky hair opened the door and yelled, "I'm home!"

The tiger leapt out the doorway and onto the boy sending them several feet away from the door.

"Don't you ever get tired of pouncing me every time I come home from school Hobbes?" The boy asked the tiger in a sullen tone.

"Well Calvin, in order to stay healthy I do have to exercise everyday." Said Hobbes.

In Calvin's bedroom Calvin sat at his desk looking sullen and Hobbes standing next to him.

"Let me guess." Said Hobbes. "You have a school assignment but you do not want to do it."

"Miss Wormwood is making the class write a report on port cities in the age of exploration." Said Calvin. "We have to choose a port city and write a one page description of it."

"That does not sound too difficult. If you start working now you can get most of it done before you go to bed and finish the rest tomorrow morning."

"But I would waste time working instead of playing. It will take too much time finding the information for a city while I could play instead."

"When you avoid schoolwork you always take the easy way out." Said Hobbes in an annoyed tone. "And when you do it goes wrong."

"Name one time that has happened." Said Calvin angrily.

"What about the time where we did not use any sources for the report about bats?"

"Name two."

"What about the time we travelled to the future to get a homework assignment and ended up with you fighting with two yous while me and I bailed you out?"

"Name three."

"What about the time you avoided getting leaves for assignment until the last minute, sold the Earth to aliens for alien leaves, and still failed the assignment?"

"Wait," said Calvin gleefully, "All that talk about time has given me an idea."

"I do not like where this is heading." Said Hobbes.

Calvin put a pencil and a notepad in his pocket and got up from his chair and ran toward the closet. Calvin took out a cardboard box with the words "time machine" on its side.

"I already see where this is going and I do no like it at all." Hobbes said in an annoyed tone.

"Come on Hobbes!" Replied Calvin. "By going back in time not only will I get information on my report but we can return the moment we left and I can rest all weekend."

"I know were best friends Calvin but I will not go along with this plan."

"I'm sure there's plenty of fish in the past you never tried before."

Hobbes paused for a moment. "I just want to know I am coming along only for the fish." Said Hobbes.

"Let's go then!" Said Calvin.

Calvin and Hobbes went into the box with Calvin in front and Hobbes in the back. The two then put on goggles.

"To the past!" Said Calvin while the box rose and entered the time stream.

"Something tells me this will not turn out as planned." Said Hobbes in a deadpan tone.


	2. Tall Tales And New Friends

In the lowest pier of a port named Stormalong Harbor a young boy dressed like a sailor and a blue faced man with wooden hands and legs who looked like a pirate exited the mouth of a whale.

"Come on Flapjack!" The man said to the boy. "I'm in the mood for some candy at the candy barrel."

"Can you tell me a story about your adventures before we leave Cap'n K'nuckles?" Said Flapjack.

"I'll tell you a story later Flapjack."

"That is because K'nuckles does has not gone on any adventures in his life." Said the whale.

"K'nuckles would never lie about his adventures Bubbie." Said Flapjack.

"Just because someone says something does not mean it is true baby."

"I have gone on adventures Bubbie." "K'nuckles said angrily.

"Name one time when." Said Bubbie.

"The time I went to the island of tigermen."

"This is going to be exciting." Said Flapjack gleefully.

"This is going to be a load of lies." Said Bubbie in a deadpan tone.

"It was many years before I met the two of you." K'nuckles said to Flapjack and Bubbie. "I arrived on what at first appeared to be a deserted island with a jungle on it. When I went through the jungle I was soon surrounded by one hundred tiger men! They were just like regular tigers but they stand on two legs and had thumbs. The all leapt at me but I fought back. I uppercutted them, swung them by their tails, poked them in the eyes, and the rest of the battle was so epic it could not be described in words. In the end I stood on a pile of one hundred tigermen. Now lets go to the Candy Barrel."

"You're the greatest adventure ever Cap'n!" Flapjack said to K'nuckles. "Your battle with the tigermen has inspired me even more to be a great adventurer."

"If K'nuckles saw a real tigerman he would be scared and hide behind you Flapjack." Said Bubbie.

"If a tigerman appears right here right now I would fight him without hesitation." K'nuckles angrily said to Bubbie.

Calvin and Hobbes in their time machine appeared in front of Flapjack, K'nuckles, and Bubbie.

"Looks like we're here Hobbes." Said Calvin while he and Hobbes took off their goggles and put them away in the time machine and exited it.

"It appears we have already met some locals." Hobbes said to Calvin when he was Flapjack, K'nuckles, and Bubbie.

"A t-t-t-tigerman!" K'nuckles said in fear when he saw Hobbes.

K'nuckles hid behind Flapjack out of fear.

"I knew this would happen." Said Bubbie.

"Whales can talk in the past!" Calvin said in amazement. "That has to go into my report."

Calvin took out his pencil and notepad and wrote on the notepad.

Hobbes took a look at Bubbie and said, "I am sure whales are not shaped like that."

"Watch out!" Flapjack said to Calvin. "Get out of the way or that tigerman will attack you!"

"That's my best friend you're talking about." Calvin said to Flapjack. "Hobbes would never maul me for no reason."

"It is true." Said Hobbes. "I only attack Calvin if he gets on my nerves or as a greeting when he comes back from school."

"Oh that's a relief." Said Flapjack. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Flapjack and these are my friends K'nuckles and Bubbie."

"Nice to meet you." Said Bubbie.

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Hobbes.

"I still don't trust that tiger." Said K'nuckles suspiciously.

"What brings you to Stormalong Harbor Calvin and Hobbes." Asked Flapjack.

"That's the name of this place." Said Calvin while he wrote Stormalong Harbor down. "And the reason Hobbes and I are here is..."

Calvin told Flapjack, K'nuckles, and Bubbie about how he plans to use information about the past for his school work.

"You're from the future." Flapjack said in amazement. "Am I known as the greatest adventurer ever in the future?"

"If I knew stuff like that then I wouldn't have travelled to the past." Replied Calvin.

"If you could build a time machine then if you applied yourself you could work on your report the old fashioned way Calvin." Said Bubbie.

"You have no idea how much that happens Bubbie." Said Hobbes.

"Hey!" Said Calvin.

"Me and K'nuckles were about to go to the Candy Barrel before you guys arrived." Flapjack said to Calvin and Hobbes. "You can come with us to help with your report and me and K'nuckles can give you information for your report."

"I told you going to the past would be easier than studying." Calvin smugly said to Hobbes.

"We just arrived so nothing has gone wrong yet." Replied Hobbes.

"Wait Flapjack," said K'nuckles, "We just met these guys and I don't trust them, especially the tigerman."

"Calvin and I have money we can use to pay for candy at the Candy Barrel." Said Hobbes.

"Come on Flap," said K'nuckles, "Let's go to the Candy Barrel so we can eat candy with our new pals Calvin and Hobbes."

"Bye Bubbie," said Flapjack, "We're going on a adventure."

"Can you keep an eye on our machine?" Asked Calvin.

"Sure," replied Bubbie, "And Hobbes since you seem to be the most mature of you four keep the others safe."

"Okay," said Hobbes, "But I do not think my maturity will prevent us from getting into trouble."

"Stop your worrying Hobbes," Said K'nuckles. "I'm sure nothing will go wrong. Now let's to to the Candy Barrel!"

Calvin, Hobbes, K'nuckles, and Flapjack walked up the stairs to Stormalong Harbor.

Unbeknownst to the five a periscope was in the water was spying on them the whole time.


	3. Never Mess With Peppermint Larry

In the city of Stormalong Harbor Calvin, Hobbes, Flapjack, and K'nuckles walked to the Candy Barrel while Flapjack talked to Calvin who was taking notes.

"And that's how the plague was cured," Flapjack said to Calvin.

"Stormalong Harbor is incredible!" said Calvin when he finished writing notes. "There's weird diseases, sea monsters, steampunk technology, mermen, and candy. My report will be the best one in the class!"

"Glad to hear that Calvin," said Flapjack.

"What amazes me is how the people of the present have forgotten such incredible events of the past," said Hobbes.

"Most people here in Stormalong Harbor are sailors and adventurers Hobbes," said K'nuckles. "They don't worry about things like 'learning' or 'intelligence' but what matters most in life: adventure and candy."

"Sounds like my kind of society." Said Calvin.

"I know," said Flapjack, "Isn't it great?"

"The people of Stormalong not appreciating intelligence sounds a lot modern people," said Hobbes, "Anyway I wonder why no one is being terrified of a tiger walking around?"

As the four were passing the clinic/barbershop Doctor Barber exited it.

"Hello Flapjack and K'nuckles," said Doctor Barber. "Who are your new friends?"

"They are Calvin and Hobbes," said Flapjack, "They're from-"

K'nuckles covered Flapjack's mouth and said, "From a ship that has recently arrived in Stormalong Harbor."

"Listen Flap," whispered K'nuckles, "Telling anyone Calvin and Hobbes are from the future will cause trouble so don't blab."

Flapjack nodded, then K'nuckles took his hand off Flapjack's mouth.

"What K'nuckles said," Said Flapjack.

"People can be both doctors and barbers?" said Calvin. "I have to write that down."

Calvin wrote down the information on his notepad.

"Why are you interested in Calvin and I?" Hobbes asked Doctor Barber.

"You two seem like you need a haircut," replied Doctor Barber.

"Nothing's wrong with my hair!" said Calvin.

Hobbes stayed silent for a moment.

"Are you sure that my hair is not the only thing you have noticed?" asked Hobbes.

"There is that long hair growing out of your lower back," replied Doctor Barber.

"Let's go," Hobbes said Calvin, Flapjack, and K'nuckles.

"Come back any time for surgery and haircuts!" Said Doctor Barber.

"I thought the belief that people were dumber in the past was wrong but I guess I was wrong," said Hobbes. "No offense Flapjack and K'nuckles."

"None taken," said K'nuckles. "I have to admit I'm not that smart."

"Actually Doctor Barber is pretty smart," said Flapjack. "Like the time he created those hairy fish head monsters."

"That has to go into my report," said Calvin while he wrote on his notepad.

The four arrived at the Candy Barrel.

"Welcome to the Candy Barrel!" Flapjack said to Calvin and Hobbes. "The number one place in Stormalong Harbor to get candy!"

"I hope they have fish on the menu," said Hobbes

"You can pay for the candy right Calvin and Hobbes?" asked K'nuckles.

"Don't worry K'nuckles," said Calvin, "We have money to pay for candy."

"Let's go then!" said K'nuckles.

Flapjack, K'nuckles, Calvin, and Hobbes entered the Candy Barrel.

In the Candy Barrel it was business as usual. Sailors and adventurers hanging out and eating candy, Peppermint Larry behind the counter, and Candy Wife sitting around.

No one noticed when Calvin, Hobbes, Flapjack, and K'nuckles entered and went onto the stools of the counter.

Peppermint Larry noticed the four and said, "Hello K'nuckles and Flapjack I see you have some new friends."

"They are Calvin and Hobbes." Said Flapjack.

"Nice to meet you Peppermint Larry," said Hobbes.

"What a polite man." Said Peppermint Larry

"Can I have candy now?" asked Calvin.

"You have to pay for it." Said Peppermint Larry. "And since your with K'nuckles you probably won't get any candy."

"Actually we will be able to pay," said K'nuckles.

"What do you want then?" Peppermint Larry asked the four.

"I want some maple syrup," said K'nuckles.

"A chocolate bar for me," said Calvin.

"I would like an ice cream sundae." Said Flapjack.

"A sugar coated salmon for me please," said Hobbes.

"That will be 50 halfpennies," said Peppermint Larry.

Calvin and Hobbes gave Peppermint Larry a quarter each.

"These don't look like halfpennies," Peppermint Larry said suspiciously while he viewed the quarters.

"That's because Calvin and Hobbes are foreigners who are from this time period," said Flapjack.

"What Flapjack said." Said K'nuckles. "Except the part about the time period."

"Hmmmmm," said Peppermint Larry.

"Do you want the money or not?" Calvin asked Peppermint Larry.

"I would like to note that the money could be valuable amongst coin collectors," Hobbes said to Peppermint Larry."

"OK then," said Peppermint Larry, "I'll get your orders."

Larry went to the candy jars behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup, a chocolate bar, an ice cream sundae, and a sugar coated salmon and put them on the counter in front of Calvin, Hobbes, Flapjack, and K'nuckles and the four grabbed their treats.

"I guess you were right about adding seafood to the menu Candy Wife," Peppermint Larry said to Candy Wife.

Candy Wife said nothing.

"You do know Candy Wife isn't real right?" Calvin asked Peppermint Larry.

"What?" said Larry angrily as he took the sweets back.

"Hey!" said K'nuckles angrily. "I was going to drink that maple syrup!"

"Take back what you said about Candy Wife," Peppermint Larry said angrily to Calvin.

"You should take it back," Flapjack said to Calvin, "Peppermint Larry really loves Candy Wife.

"Just ignore your ego just this once," Hobbes said to Calvin.

"I'm just saying Candy Wife is obviously not alive." Said Calvin.

"That's it!" Peppermint Larry yelled angrily while dropping the sweets, "No one insults Candy Wife. Any one who will teach these punks a lesson will get candy half off!"

All the sailors and adventurers in the Candy Barrel got up and surrounded Calvin, Hobbes, Flapjack, and K'nuckles. The four left the stools they were sitting on so they could better see the sailors and adventurers.

"I was just saying what's true," Said Calvin.

"Don't worry Calvin and Hobbes." Said Flapjack. "K'nuckles will save us."

K'nuckles was sweating all over due to fear.

"I will handle this," Said Hobbes. "I am a tiger."

All the adventurers and sailors started to panic due to a tiger being in the candy barrel.

"Don't worry Candy Wife!" said Peppermint Larry fearfully. "I'll save us from the tiger."

Peppermint Larry ran to Candy Wife, picked her up and ran to the backrooms of the candy barrel.

"I believe it would be a good idea to run away now during the panic," said Hobbes.

Calvin, Hobbes, Flapjack, and K'nuckles ran out of the candy barrel.

* * *

At the lowest pier of Stormalong Harbor Bubbie kept an eye on the time machine.

"I hope Flapjack and his new friends are safe," Bubbie said in a worried tone.

Out of nowhere a person in a diving suit with a grey cube jumped out of the and onto the pier.

"What the -?" said Bubbie.

Before Bubbie could react the person opened the top of the cube, grabbed the time machine, and put it into the cube.

"Stop!" Yelled Bubbie.

It was too late the mysterious visitor jumped back into the water as quickly as the visitor arrived.


	4. Fine!

Calvin, Hobbes, Flapjack, and K'nuckles walked down the stairs to the pier where Bubbie is waiting. During the walk Calvin and K'nuckles were arguing.

"You just had to insult Candy Wife," K'nuckles said to Calvin. "And thanks to you we lost our candy!"

"I was just saying what was obvious!" Calvin replied.

"You know Calvin," said Hobbes. "You believing Candy Wife not being alive sounds similar to how many people view me."

"What are you talking about Hobbes?" asked Flapjack.

"For some reason people think in Calvin's and my time I am a stuffed animal."

"Why would they think that?"

"Tell me about it," said Calvin.

"I was trying to prove a point about you being hypocritical," Hobbes angrily said to Calvin.

"This is different," said Calvin. "I'm the one who's right."

"Well I'm right about how you treated Candy Wife," K'nuckles said to Calvin.

"I'm getting confused," said Flapjack. "How can you both be right?"

"I'm the one whose right!" yelled K'nuckles and Calvin.

"What's clear is people from the future are jerks," said K'nuckles, "No offense Hobbes."

"None taken," replied Hobbes.

"Well I'm glad me and Hobbes are leaving this dump," said Calvin. "I have all the notes I need."

"Calm down Cap'n K'nuckles and Calvin," Said Flapjack. "Let's put the fight behind us."

"If K'nuckles is like Calvin than that is unlikely," said Hobbes.

The four reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed the time machine is missing.

"What happened to the time machine?!" yelled Calvin.

"I knew something would go wrong," Said Hobbes.

"Looks like you got your just deserts Calvin," said K'nuckles smugly.

"What happened to the time machine Bubbie?" asked Flapjack.

"Someone in a diving suit jumped out of the water and stole it," replied Bubbie.

"That sounds like the ones the Inventor uses."

"Whose the inventor?" asked Hobbes.

"He's this weirdo who lives in the Magical Under Sea Lair or M.U.S.L.," said K'nuckles. "He has made all sorts of crazy inventions like mechanical whales or 'cars.'"

"The inventor sounds a lot smarter than you," Calvin said to K'nuckles.

Calvin and K'nuckles glared at each other.

"Excuse me Bubbie," asked Hobbes. "Can you help Calvin and I get our time machine back."

"Sure Hobbes," said Bubbie, "It's clear the two of you need help."

"Hooray!" said Flapjack. "We're going on a adventure to the bottom of the sea!"

"No way Flapjack," said K'nuckles. "There's no way I'm helping Calvin."

"And there's no way I'm having help from K'nuckles," said Calvin.

"The only way we can get back to the future is with Flapjack, K'nuckles, and Bubbie's help Calvin," said Hobbes. "Bubbie can bring us to the M.U.S.L. and Flapjack and K'nuckles are familiar with this inventor. Also, the past does not have television."

"Fine!" said Calvin.

"We have to help Calvin and Hobbes get back to their time, Cap'n," said Flapjack. "As adventurers we should help those in need."

"Well I don't want to," said K'nuckles.

"K'nuckles!" yelled Bubbie. "You're going to help Calvin and Hobbes or you'll sleep outside for a month!"

"Fine!" said K'nuckles.


	5. To The MUSL

Deep beneath the sea Bubbie swam downwards. Inside of her mouth were Calvin, Hobbes, Flapjack, and K'nuckles.

"It is quite fascinating how you and K'nuckles live in a whale Flapjack," said Hobbes. "I never knew it was actually possible to live in a whale."

"Isn't it great Hobbes?" said Flapjack. "Bubbie is the best whale in the world."

"Thank you for the compliment Flapjack," said Bubbie. "If only K'nuckles was polite to Calvin as you are to Hobbes."

Calvin and K'nuckles angrily glared at each other.

"I think we should have a talk with Calvin and K'nuckles," Flapjack said to Hobbes.

"I agree," replied Hobbes.

Flapjack and Hobbes walked toward Calvin and Flapjack, and Bubbie yelled, "Ow! Be careful with the claws on your toes."

"Sorry Bubbie," said Hobbes as he sheathed his toe claws.

"How about you two put aside this ridiculous grudge behind," Hobbes said to Calvin and K'nuckles.

"It's never a good thing to hold a grudge," said Flapjack.

"I'm not forgiving that loud-mouthed, short, brat Calvin," said K'nuckles.

"And I'm not forgiving that fat, ugly-looking, jerk K'nuckles," said Calvin.

"But," said Flapjack. Before Flapjack could finish Hobbes put his hand on Flapjack's soldier.

"I'm sorry Flapjack," said Hobbes. "Sometimes you can not get two people to forgive each other no matter how much you try."

"Oh," said Flapjack sadly.

"We're almost there," said Bubbie.

Bubbie swam toward an undersea base that resembled a clam. Bubbie swam into a tunnel in the side of the base and into it. When she got to the end she went into a pool in one of the bases rooms.

"Now we're here," said Bubbie.

"Finally!" said Calvin. "Me and Hobbes can finally get back to our time and away from K'nuckles."

"Well, me, Flap, and Bubbie can get away from you," K'nuckles angrily said to Calvin.

K'nuckles and Calvin angrily glared at each other.

"Uh," said Flapjack, "So Bubbie how were you able to talk underwater?"

"Good call," Hobbes said to Calvin.

"You see Flapjack..." said Bubbie. Bubbie suddenly stopped talking.

"Get out of the whale and nobody gets hurt," said what sounded like a young boy.

"It would be pragmatic to understand the situation first before we do anything," said Hobbes.

Calvin, Flapjack, and K'nuckles nodded.

Bubbie opened her mouth and the four exited it and into the room where it was revealed Bubbie was completely surrounded by dirty boys wearing only shirts.

"You're those boys who work for the the Inventor!" Flapjack said in shock.

"Hey!" said Calvin. "Child labor is illegal!"

"We don't know how your future world works but this this our present," said one of the boys.

"I presume one of you boys stole the time machine," said Hobbes.

"That was me!" said another one of the boys.

"Wait a second," said Bubbie, "Didn't you boys quit working for the inventor?"

"Yeah," said K'nuckles. "I'm pretty sure one of you went to art school."

"Our boss got us to come back with raises, paid holidays, and medical and dental," said one of the boys.

"Plus I need this job to pay for art school," said a boy with a beret.

"I have to admit that even people in the future wish they have such job conditions," said Calvin.

"I guess the future isn't all that," said K'nuckles.

"At least people are cleaner than the past."

"The boss wants to see the time travelers, Flapjack, and K'nuckles but the whale stays here," said a muscular boy. "Now you four come with me."

"Now you boys be careful," said Bubbie

"Bye Bubbie," said Flapjack as he Calvin, Hobbes and K'nuckles entered a hallway with the muscular boy behind them.

"I just knew this trip to the past would go wrong," said Hobbes.

"Shut up Hobbes," said Calvin.


	6. The Inventor

Flapjack, K'nuckles, Calvin, Hobbes, and the muscular boy entered the M.U.S.L.'s office. The revolving chair behind the desk faced backwards and had a person in it.

"I brought the time travelers along with Flapjack and K'nuckles here just like you wanted," the muscular boy said to the person in the chair.

The person in the chair turned it around to face the five, revealing the person to be a man wearing a navy blue captain's jacket.

"Good work," the man said to the muscular boy. "Go guard Bubbie I wish to talk to my guests in private."

"Yes sir!" said the muscular boy while saluting. The muscular boy then left the office to guard Bubbie.

"I presume the man in front of us is The Inventor," Hobbes said to Flapjack.

"Yup," said Flapjack. "Even though The Inventor helped me and the Cap'n before I don't think he's going to help us now."

"Hello Flapjack and K'nuckles," said The Inventor, "It's nice to see you again. I see you have befriended the time travelers."

"Flapjack's the one who's friends with both Calvin and Hobbes," said K'nuckles, "I'm not friends with that half-pint Calvin."

"At least I have hands that aren't made of wood!" Calvin said angrily to K'nuckles.

"Hmmmm," said The Inventor, "The names 'Calvin' and 'Hobbes' sound familiar for some reason."

"Were you the one who stole the machine?" Hobbes asked the Inventor.

"You are correct," the Inventor said to Hobbes. "I see you are a very astute tiger."

"Can you give the time machine back to Calvin and Hobbes?" asked Flapjack. "They need to get home."

The Inventor ducked down to get something beneath the desk. He went back up and put a cardboard box on the desk and said, "You mean this time machine?"

"Give that back!" Calvin angrily said to The Inventor, "I already got what I needed in the past and I want to go home with Hobbes and away from K'nuckles."

"And when that happens Calvin can leave and me and Flap never have to see him again," K'nuckles said angrily to the inventor. "Hobbes is welcome back anytime though."

"Take the time machine then," said The Inventor.

"Over my dead... What?" Calvin and K'nuckles said in a confused tone.

"I said Calvin and Hobbes can have their time machine back," said the Inventor.

"That was easier than I thought," said Hobbes.

"Thanks Mr. Inventor," said Flapjack.

"You're welcome Flapjack," said The Inventor.

"What the heck is going on!" said Calvin angrily to The Inventor. "After stealing my time machine your just giving it back?!"

"As much as I hate to say it Calvin's right. Arn't you supposed to be a villain," K'nuckles said to the Inventor.

"I guess you're seeing things my way now K'nuckles," Calvin said smugly.

"It was just a coincidence you said something that I agree on," K'nuckles angrily said to Calvin.

"I am not a villain," said The Inventor angrily. "I am boastful of my inventions and I did blow up my brother's flying machine, but I all I want to do is show how great my inventions are."

"Then why did you steal the time machine?" Flapjack asked The Inventor.

"One of my scouts noticed the arrival of Calvin and Hobbes. When I learned about a time machine I knew I had to analyze it. Since the people of the future are bound to different morals than the present I decided to have the time machine stolen then returned when I finished analyzing it. I did not worry for Calvin and Hobbes' since it is only logical to bring weapons to defend themselves."

"While your guess on future morals was clever you overestimate Calvin's intelligence on bringing something to defend ourselves in the past," Hobbes said to The Inventor.

"Calvin not being smart sounds like a good description of him," said K'nuckles.

"I'm starting to wish I did bring a weapon into the past," said Calvin angrily.

"How did the analysis go?" Flapjack asked the Inventor.

"Sadly I could not analyze how the time machine worked," said the Inventor. "I believe the secret to time travel has to do with the substance the time machine is made of."

"Guess I just have to grab the time machine now," said Calvin. After saying that Calvin went up to the desk and grabbed the time machine.

"Now that you have your time machine back get out of here Calvin and never come back!" said K'nuckles.

"I would but in order to return home the time machine has to be at the exact spot it arrived," said Calvin.

"How does that work?" Flapjack asked Calvin.

"It is better not trying to figure out this time travel stuff Flapjack," said Hobbes. "Believe me none of it makes since.

"Wait," said The Inventor. "I wish to go with you to Stormalong Harbor. I want to see the time machine in action. I will take THE ALPHA WHALE!"

"Let's go then so I don't have to see Calvin ever again," said K'nuckles.

"I'll be just as happy never seeing you again," Calvin said to K'nuckles.

Flapjack sighed sadly.

"I guess your still sad about Calvin and K'nuckles fighting," said Hobbes.

"I am but I accept that I can't get K'nuckles and Calvin to stop fighting," said Flapjack. "I'm just glad no one got hurt."

As soon as Flapjack finished the sentence the MUSL started to shake. Calvin, Hobbes, Flapjack, K'nuckles, and the Inventor barely prevented themselves from falling over.

One of the boys who worked for the inventor ran into the office and yelled, "We're being attacked by Eight-Armed Willy!"


	7. Forgiveness

Outside of the M.U.S.L. a giant, red, scarred octopus wearing a ship on its head and an eyepatch on its right eye was attacking. The octopus kept punching the M.U.S.L. with its tentacles.

Inside the M.U.S.L. the boys were running around and screaming while Bubbie tried to calm them down.

"Calm down!" Bubbie yelled to the boys. "Everything will be alright!" Unfortunately the boys were still panicking.

Calvin (holding the time machine), Hobbes, Flapjack, K'nuckles, and The Inventor ran into the room.

"Are you okay Bubbie?!" Flapjack asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine baby," Bubbie said to Flapjack. "I'm just glad to see your okay as well."

"How is the M.U.S.L. Handling the attack?" The Inventor asked one of the boys.

"The structure is currently holding but will break in ten minutes," said the boy. "Now if you excuse me I have to go panic." The boy screamed in terror.

"Who's Eight-Armed Willy?" asked Calvin.

"He's the biggest, baddest octopus in the seven seas," said Flapjack. "'Eight-Armed Willy attacks any ships and buildings that get near him."

"But why does Willy attack people?" asked Hobbes. "Animals do not attack humans unless they have a reason."

"It doesn't matter why Willy is attacking," K'nuckles said in a fearful tone. "Let's got into Bubbie's mouth and get the heck out of here!"

"We'll definitely get away since Bubbie is the fastest whale in the seven seas!" said Flapjack.

"Do not remind me," The Inventor said angrily.

"I definitely have to include that in my report," Calvin said while after putting the time machine down, then writing on his notepad.

"Our lives are at stake and you are thinking of your report?" Hobbes asked Calvin in a deadpan tone.

"Hey! That's good information."

"I'm sorry everybody," Bubbie said sadly, "I'm fast but the moment I exit the M.U.S.L. Eight-Armed Willy will catch me."

"The same applies to the ALPHA WHALE," said The Inventor. "It would be faster if I had more funding."

"That's it and were all going to die and it's all Calvin's fault," K'nuckles said angrily.

"How is it my fault," Calvin angrily replied.

"Calm down Cap'n," Flapjack said to K'nuckles.

"Now is not the best time to get angry Calvin," said Hobbes.

"If you didn't come to the present then we would never have been in the M.U.S.L. with Eight-Armed Willy attacking it!" K'nuckles angrily said to Calvin.

"Maybe Eight-Armed Willy attacked because you're so ugly!" Calvin angrily said to K'nuckles.

"Stop yelling at Calvin, K'nuckles he's just a child," Bubbie said angrily.

"And it is clear that Eight-Armed Willy's attack on the M.U.S.L. is completely by chance," said the Inventor.

"Shut up!" yelled Calvin and K'nuckles.

"You're a selfish jerk!" Calvin and K'nuckles said to each other simultaneously. "Stop copying me!"

"I'm am nothing like you!" Calvin said angrily to K'nuckles.

"That's right," yelled K'nuckles. "Nobody understands me and my only true friends are Bubbie and Flapjack!"

"Nobody understands me in my time as well and my only true friend is Hobbes," Calvin said quietly.

For a moment everyone was silent, even the boys, and the only sound was Eight-Armed Willy Attacking the M.U.S.L..

"I'm so happy you guys forgave each other!" Flapjack said with tears of joy.

"Who knew K'nuckles had a heart," Bubbie said cheerfully.

"If we get out alive I should forgive my brother," said The Inventor.

"I guess humanity has hope after all," said Hobbes.

"I love you man!" one of the boys said to another. The boys all hugged each other. The M.U.S.L. started shaking again from Eight-Armed Willy's attack and the boys panicked again.

"I just remembered something!" said Calvin while taking a water pistol out of his pocket. "Before I went into the past I brought my transmogrifier gun!"

"What does it do?" asked Flapjack.

"It allows you to transform into anything you want. You just have to aim the gun at yourself and think of what you want to transform into."

"I wish me, K'nuckles, and Bubbie had a transmogrifier gun when we turned into freaks."

"How did you guys turn into freaks and turn back to normal?

"Long story short we ate too much of a special kind of candy, and the details aren't important on how we changed back," said K'nuckles. "Also, I want to be a shark!

"Cannonballs," said Flapjack. "I want to be a shark."

"You can be a big crab then."

"Okay!"

"Can we transform too boss?" one of the boys asked The Inventor.

"There is not enough time," said The Inventor. "By my calculations there is only enough time for four people to transform. Also, I want to be a large moray eel."

"Wait a minute," said Hobbes. "Has not anyone notice Calvin just remembering he had the transmogrifier gun in his pocket and remembering having it just now seems odd."

"Hobbes is right," said Bubbie. "Calvin could have used the transmogrifier gun when we were surrounded."

"Now's not the time for thinking Bubbie," said K'nuckles. "Now's the time for transforming."

"I can't wait to use my crab pincers!" said Flapjack.

"Where are the diving suits," Hobbes asked the Inventor. "I have my own plan on how to get out of this mess."

"There stored in the second door on the right."

"Thank you." Hobbes walked into the hallway.

"Let's kick Eight-Armed Willy's butt!" said Calvin. "Also, I'm going to be a giant squid."


	8. Vs Eight-Armed Willy

Squid-Calvin, Crab-Flapjack, Shark-Knuckles, and Moray Eel-Inventor were on the threshold of the M.U.S.L.'s exit. Eight-Armed Willy still continued his assault on the M.U.S.L..

"By my calculations the M.U.S.L. can only withstand two more minutes of Eight-Armed Willy's attack," said Moray Eel-Inventor.

"Then we should go for Eight-Armed Willy's eye," said Squid-Calvin. "I saw something like that in a comic book."

"Comic book?" asked Crab-Flapjack in a confused tone.

"Probably just some weird thing from the future," said Shark-K'nuckles. "Let's just go kick Eight-Armed Willy's butt!" Moray Eel-Inventor, Squid-Calvin, and Crab-Flapjack nodded in agreement.

The four swam toward Eight-Armed Willy's eye. Before they could even get close Eight-Armed Willy's eye he grabbed them with one of his tentacles, stopping the attack on the M.U.S.L..

"It seems like someone thought they could beat me by attacking my eye," said Eight-Armed Willy. "Too bad I I'm always prepared for that attack. Also, I'm in the mood for sea food right now." Eight-Armed Willy started to bring his captives toward his mouth.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Shark-K'nuckles yelled fearfully.

"I knew by living under the sea there was a possibility of being eaten but I never thought it would be as a moray eel," said Moray Eel-Inventor.

"Bubbie!" cried Flapjack.

"Don't worry guys!" said SquidCalvin. "Hobbes will save us."

Out of the exit Bubbie came out with Hobbes in a diving suit on top of her.

"Looks like more I'm going to have some whale too," said Eight-Armed Willy.

"Better put your plan into motion Hobbes," said Bubbie.

"Agreed," replied Hobbes, "Excuse me Mr. Eight-Armed Willy why are you attacking the M.U.S.L.?"

"Because I'm a sea monster that's why," replied Eight-Armed Willy.

"Is there another reason?"

Eight-Armed Willy suddenly let go of his captives.

"What else can I do?" Eight-Armed Willy said sadly. "There's not much a sea monster can do other than attack people."

"Then do what you want to do?" asked Hobbes.

"You do love to sing Eight-Armed Willy," CrabFlapjack said to Eight-Armed Willy.

"How did you know I love to sing crab?" asked Eight-Armed Willy.

"It's me Flapjack, I've been transmogrified into a crab."

"It's good to see you again Flapjack! Sorry about almost eating you, I didn't recognize you as a crab. I guess one of the other sea creatures must be K'nuckles. Anyway I'm going back to the Sea of Teeth and _sing_!"

Eight-Armed Willy swam away.

"Thank you Hobbes for saving the M.U.S.L. and our lives," said The Inventor. "And I see you have found the new diving suit that allows you to communicate underwater."

"Your welcome," replied Hobbes.

"That was incredible Hobbes!" said Flapjack. "You managed to save us with words!"

"That's because sometimes talking is better than fighting," said Bubbie.

"What the heck Hobbes!" yelled Calvin. "Talking is a lame way to end a fight!"

"Calvin's right," K'nuckles said angrily, "A real adventurer fights with his fists not his words."

"Sometimes the less complicated way to do things is the best." said Hobbes.

"If you're saying traveling to the past to get information for my report is a bad idea, it's not!" said Calvin.


	9. Back To The Future

On the lowest pier of Stormalong Harbor stood Human-Calvin, Hobbes, Human-Flapjack, Human-K'nuckles, Human-Inventor, and the boys who worked for The Inventor. The time machine was also on the pier. In the water were Bubbie and The Alpha Whale.

"This was one of the best adventures I ever had!" Flapjack said happily.

"I do have to admit while I did not approve of traveling to the past it was enjoyable," said Hobbes.

"Yes, I am so amazed by the technology of the future that I will give a twenty pence raise to my workers," said The Inventor.

"Hooray!" said the boys.

"Calvin, K'nuckles don't you two have something to say to each other?" asked Bubbie.

"I'm sorry for getting us chased out of the Candy Barrel, K'nuckles," said Calvin.

"Don't worry about it Calvin, me and Flap get chased out of the Candy Barrel most of the times we go there," replied K'nuckles.

"Thanks K'nuckles."

"Now go and get a great grade on your report."

"Hooray for forgiveness!" said Flapjack. "It makes everything better."

"That's true baby," said Bubbie.

"Let us go home now Calvin," said Hobbes. "We had enough excitement for one day."

"Agreed."

"I cannot wait to see the time travel in action," said the Inventor

Calvin and Hobbes stepped into the time machine and put on their goggles. The time machine started to float in the air before traveling back to the future.

"Bye Calvin and Hobbes," said Flapjack.

"Be sure to stay in school Calvin," said Bubbie.

"And make sure to eat a lot of Candy," said K'nuckles.

"Keep making amazing inventions," said The Inventor.

"Thanks for the raise," said the boys.

The time machine then flew into the time stream and back to Calvin's bedroom in the present.

Calvin and Hobbes took off their goggles and exited the time machine. Calvin then ran to his desk and sat down and started writing.

Hobbes walked over to Calvin and said, "I never seen you do a report so enthusiastically before."

"I know," replied Calvin. "This is going to be my best report ever."

* * *

The next day Calvin sat at his desk looking angry with Hobbes standing behind him.

"You won't believe what happened at school Hobbes," Calvin said angrily. "Everyone said my report was factually inaccurate!"

"Really," replied Hobbes.

"Mrs. Wormwood said my report was even worse than the one we made about bats and my classmates laughed at it! Not only that I have to do the assignment again and Mom and Dad are going to look over it and make me do it again if I get it wrong!"

"Did you learn something from all this?"

"Yeah, my classmates and Mrs. Wormwood don't know a good report when they it."

"Actually the lesson is you should never try to avoid doing your work, which can make things more complicated in the long run. I must admit though that by traveling to the past the M.U.S.L. was saved from destruction and allowed Eight-Armed Willy to follow his dreams."

"I still say my Aesop is the right one."

"Of course it is," Hobbes said sarcastically.


End file.
